Blaze of Glory
by BennyE5121
Summary: Gibbs sees his team in it's final moments. WARNING: Characters will die. Oneshot


__**Disclaimer: NCIS is no property of mine**

**So a good friend of mine _WerewolfGirl22_ had an idea and foisted it to me so...here it is**

**For those who have read her NCIS fics, yes, I am _that_ Benny**

_So this was it,_ he thought. _This is where it all ends._ On the roof of a parking garage, trapped; with no backup; well, not anymore.

**NCIS**

The case had been more trouble than it was worth. The suspect list was too long, their leads were getting them nowhere, and Gibbs knew Vance was seconds away from calling it a cold case when they got a lead.

It took a lot of digging, but Abby managed to find a connection between three of the suspects, a connection that led them to an underground terrorist group. McGee took the information and managed to trace one of the perp's cell phones to an old parking garage. It was the best lead they had, and Gibbs was going to take it.

The old place had seen better days, and there weren't many hiding places, but that didn't mean they weren't any. There were a lot of abandoned places around that part of town, they didn't necessarily have to be here. Maybe the perp stepped away to make a phone call.

To be on the safe side, Gibbs had his team spilt up and check the garage. He had DiNozzo and McGee take the car up to the roof to start up while he and Ziva started at the bottom.

"I do not like this," Ziva whispered as she followed Gibbs through the empty garage. "Something is not right."

Gibbs didn't respond, but he couldn't help agreeing with her. Though, his gut wasn't churning. Usually it did if there was something hinky afoot. But he still couldn't quite shake the feeling either.

His cell phone rang, causing Ziva to jump, and Gibbs yanked it from his pocket just as a great explosion sounded from above them.

Ignoring the phone, him and Ziva began sprinting towards the noise. The pop, pop, pop of gunshots made Gibbs run faster, Ziva close on his heels.

They managed to make it to the top of the garage in time to see the once blue vehicle in flames, thrown to the edge of the roof. Tony and McGee were ducked down behind a half wall, the latter bleeding freely from his head while the former held his arm.

"What happened?" Gibbs demanded, as he dropped down next to his team Ziva kneeling down next to him.

"We don't know, boss," McGee replied, hissing when he jostled his arm.

"The car just exploded," Tony responded, dazed. He swiped at the blood running into his eyes, wincing when his finger tips nicked his wound.

"Why would…?" Gibbs trailed off when a bullet whizzed past his ear and implanted itself in the wall near his shoulder. He whirled around, noticing a dozen of men hurrying towards them.

NCIS

Gibbs was on his feet first, firing at the approaching men. The rest of the team scrambled after him, firing their guns. Ziva dove to the side as a bullet flew at her, narrowly missing a gunshot wound to the arm. She rolled to her feet, implanting three bullets in the man's chest. He dropped and she continued shooting.

Tony and McGee took cover behind stone pillars housing lights. They shared a quick look before pushing themselves to their feet and firing at the perps. Three went down, a fourth was injured, and the two guys ducked back down to reload their guns.

Gibbs managed to remove two more and Ziva three before all hell broke loose.

McGee pushed himself to his knees, intending to fire at the remaining three, when four bullets implanted themselves in his chest, two managing to get past his vest, knocking him to the ground. DiNozzo froze for a quarter of a second, before rushing towards his partner.

Gibbs fired two bullets off randomly, before springing forward with Ziva on his heels. They dropped down next to McGee, blood already pooling around him, his eyes glassed over and unseeing.

"B-Boss," DiNozzo stammered blinking rapidly as his eyes shined. Gibbs nodded his head, but didn't respond. He couldn't say anything, not yet, they still had a job to do.

More bullets whizzed over their head, knocking Tony back to reality and the younger guy pushed himself up and started firing. He managed to wound two more before he, too, took a hit. Right to the throat, blood spurting everywhere as he fell to the ground.

"TONY!" Ziva screamed scrambling towards him. The younger guy was coughing, trying to take in air, more blood bubbling from his wound. "You will be okay," Ziva said searching for something to press to his wound.

"Tony you hang on," Gibbs told him firing at the perps to keep them back.

B-B…" Tony tried to say, coughing up blood.

"Stay with me," Ziva begged as he grabbed for her hand. She took it between her two, squeezing.

"Zee…" DiNozzo whispered before his eyes slipped shut.

"No," Ziva said shaking her. "Tony, Tony wake up. Tony." She buried her face in his chest, crying softly. Gibbs pushed his emotions back, firing one more shot before his gun clicked empty. He reloaded his gun, giving Ziva a few more seconds, about to tell her to push it back, become a Mossad Officer, just until all this was over, but she had already beat him to the punch.

She lifted her head, her eyes still streaming, but with a determination in her eyes Gibbs hadn't seen since she killed her brother. She reloaded her gun, pushed herself to her feet, and fired three shots. The wounded man went down, dead before he hit the ground, and the other three dove for cover.

Both Gibbs and Ziva continued to fire, trying to remove the last three from existence. The moment those three were gone they could grieve, the moment those three were gone DiNozzo and McGee would be avenged. Just three more perps.

Something warm splashed across Gibbs' face. Gibbs turned, watching as Ziva collapsed in a heap on the floor, a neat hole between her glassed over eyes. She was gone; he had lost them all.

**NCIS**

He looked passed the burned out remains of their car. Thirty seconds ago there had been two living breathing, fighting men, both had been alive and firing at the enemy. Ten seconds ago only one stood. Now two bodies sprawled on the concrete blood pooling beneath them. A third body lay next to him. The droplets of her blood still felt warm on his face; a neat bullet hole centered on her forehead. Fierce tears were still staining her face.

He checked the clip in his gun, taking a steadying breath and standing up to fire. Shots rang off metal of the cars, chipped up pieces of concrete whizzed by his head. He walked forward to stand in the middle of the aisle and carefully aimed at the three remaining gunman. He felt something tug at his leg and jostle his arm but his steady hand leveled the sights onto the first man. Two shots ripped through the hollow of his neck and lower jaw. The second target ducked behind a car for cover a second too late. He was dying before he hit the ground. The third had dove behind a metal sign to block himself from Gibbs' line of sight while he reloaded. Gibbs emptied the rest of his clip into the back of the sign. The body slumped over as the blood crept into view. Gibbs dropped his gun, weary. He closed his eyes. It shouldn't have happened. He should have known, his gut should have warned him.

He limped over to his agents, Ziva first. She had been the last standing with him. She herself had removed five of their opponents. He looked at her face, and at the bullet wound. Just like Kate. An old pain welled up inside him. "I'm sorry Ziva."

He closed her eyes and painfully stood up. He looked down at his left side. Both his arm and leg were liberally coated in blood. He pushed the pain away and moved towards the other two agents.

McGee looked so young. Gibbs knew he wasn't a young man anymore; that he had made a name for himself as a capable agent, but he still reminded him sometimes of the stumbling Probie he used to be. "I'm proud of you Tim."

He turned to look at his Senior Field Agent. "DiNozzo," he swallowed back a catch in his throat. "Tony, Kelly would have been lucky to have you as a big brother."

He stood up slowly again surveying the roof, thirteen dead dirt bags to three dead agents. That cost was too high, much too high. He bowed his head out of sheer weariness. He felt something on the back of his neck. He turned to look at the building across from the parking garage.

**NCIS**

The crosshairs settled on the back of Agent Gibbs' head, as he turned, planted themselves on the furrow between his eyebrows. There was a second of understanding, a narrowing of his eyes. And the trigger was pulled.

**NCIS**

Abby stood in the shade on that Sunday afternoon, looking down at the four coffins. She had sold her own the day she found out they died, buying the one thing she swore she'd never buy again. She just couldn't sleep in her coffin anymore, not when she knew her friends…"

A sob escaped her throat, an arm wrapping behind her shoulder. Palmer pulled her into a hug, allowing her to cry on his shoulder. Ducky wrapped them both in a hug, the little group huddling together as the coffins were lowered into the ground.

"I'll miss you guys," Abby said softly, pulling her tape player from her pocket.

"One day we shall meet again," Ducky informed them, bowing his head as a few tears escaped his eyes.

"Good bye," Palmer whispered and Ducky released them, the sound of jazz echoing off the trees as the threesome walked away from the graves of their friends.

**Yeah...they dead. Sorry. I love NCIS and am dreading the finale of the series when it comes. But when it does I hope the go in a blaze of glory**

**Anyway, rate and review if you want to.**


End file.
